El dragón que será admirado, temido y envidiado
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Él no era nadie, pero quería serlo. Él solo era una sombra que envidiaba el poder de los demás y el reconocimiento que obtenían. Él solo quería ser la serpiente que infunda miedo y reconocimiento pero… ¿por qué conformarte con una serpiente si puedes ser el dragón? Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


Hola, aquí traigo mi fic participante en el Reto de Pecados Capitales.

Mi pecado es la **envidia** y la verdad me parece un pecado interesante. Es la primera vez que participo en un Reto me hace mucha ilusión la verdad ^^

_**Aviso:**__ Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

La envidia se caracteriza por un deseo insaciable, aquellos que cometen el pecado de la envidia desean algo que alguien más tiene, y que perciben que a ellos les hace falta, y a consiguiente desean el mal al prójimo, y se sienten bien con el mal ajeno. Produce dolor o desdicha por no poseer uno mismo lo que tiene el otro, sea en bienes, cualidades superiores u otra clase de cosas.

_La envidia es el adversario de los más afortunados - Epiceto_

* * *

**El dragón que será admirado, temido y envidiado**

— ¡Ahhh!

Los gritos de dolor resonaban estruendosamente por toda la guarida mientras él veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde una pantalla siendo consciente de las implicaciones de lo que estaba presenciando: Orochimaru-sama poseyendo el cuerpo de un cualquiera, un fuerte guerrero sí, pero un cualquiera realmente, no poseedor de ningún kekkei genkai o algo de especial saliencia para su maestro.

Kabuto lo observaba a sabiendas de que Orochimaru-sama no estaba complacido por residir en aquel cuerpo, no mientras tenía el cuerpo de Sasuke Uchiha en camino y sin embargo aun como su mano derecha nada pudo hacer. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar las complejas maquinarias que lo rodeaban pitar y escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cama que se encontraba en esa habitación, más concretamente de la persona que en ella se hallaba.

_"__Un desperdicio"_ pensó. Porque eso era lo que era para él la persona de Kimimaro, un desafortunado desperdicio que ya no les servía para nada y que había perdido todo su valor como contenedor. Lo escuchó hablar, comentando quedamente alguna cosa como lo había hecho antes, moviendo sus hilos sin ser visto como el más hábil de los marionetistas, como la persona más persuasiva del mundo y la más experimentada en perturbar y dirigir la frágil mente humana. Y de hecho, esas habilidades sumadas a la particular devoción del chico que ahora se levantaba de la cama habían hecho todo el trabajo: Kimimaro aun muriéndose minuto a minuto se levantaba dispuesto a traer el nuevo contenedor para remediar un poco su fallo como tal y morir por Orochimaru-sama.

Y él solo pudo sonreír, con sus ojos ocultos tras sus inseparables gafas, Kabuto rió, viendo como otro más caía ante él, daba igual que los mocosos de Konoha fueran débiles, si realmente Kimimaro llegara a traer a Sasuke igualmente moriría poco después, su sentencia estaba firmada, y aunque Orochimaru sintiera la pérdida de un contenedor tan perfecto e ideal como él, Kabuto veía grandes ventajas y ganancias.

Lo dejó ir, a sabiendas de que la posibilidad de que volviera era escasa, lo dejó ir sin que el susodicho supiera que ya tenían todo lo que querían de él, y mientras lo veía ir Kabuto no pudo evitar pensar que ese chico le daba pena, engañado en las sutiles y envenenadas palabras de Orochimaru había decidido dar la vida por este sin más, y eso era placentero a la vez que triste. Pero a él eso no le importaba, puesto que con el ADN de Kimimaro y todo lo que pudieron extraer de él, ambos; maestro y secuaz, aprendiz o lo que fuera que su persona significara para Orochimaru-sama, ya tenían lo que querían.

Y solo un momento, solo en un pequeño destello y suspiro de tiempo, Kabuto sintió envidia del gran poder que Kimimaro había albergado en el pasado, de su nombre y de su persona. No pudo detenerse en pensar más pues al mirar de soslayo la pantalla que ante él se hallaba vio que la ceremonia de posesión de cuerpo había acabado satisfactoriamente y se dirigió a atender una vez más a aquel que era su maestro, su esperanza, la persona que de verdad lo reconocía.

.

.

No le gustaba Sasuke Uchiha, ese maldito mocoso irrespetuoso ni siquiera se dignaba a referirse a Orochimaru-sama del modo en el que debería hacerlo y sin embargo éste no parecía molestarse. Kabuto no lo entendía pues el Uchiha no era más que un niñato y Orochimaru-sama bien podría atacarle y enseñarle a la fuerza que le debía respeto y admiración, no por nada él era el que le estaba enseñando, el que le estaba haciendo fuerte, el que le estaba dando todo el poder que el joven anhelaba para asesinar a su hermano.

Y sin embargo en esos asquerosos ojos negros solo había superioridad y desprecio, y él solo podía callarse y soportar aun cuando en multitud de veces le apetecía pelearse con ese niñato de ego subido, pero era cierto que era fuerte, quizás más que él puesto que Orochimaru-sama empleaba todo su tiempo en ese crío, cosa que le hacía hervir la sangre. Él era quien había ayudado a Orochimaru-sama desde que era muy joven, él era el que se infiltraba allá donde su maestro le mandara y arriesgaba su vida por él y sin embargo ahora había quedado relegado a un horrible segundo puesto que le hacía sentir un odio y desprecio infinito hacía el insoportable superviviente de los Uchihas. Pero le sonreía, se guardaba su opinión acerca de ese niñato engreído y desagradable, así como también la gran envidia que sentía, porque de todos modos ese niño era solo un contenedor más.

Una sonrisa ladina afloró en su rostro pensando que efectivamente Sasuke Uchiha no era más que un pobre desgraciado que como temeroso ratoncillo había acabado en las fauces de una gran serpiente blanca, serpiente que solo estaba jugando con él, pretendiendo ser su amiga, pretendiendo ser su aliada y compañera, mas cuando el ratoncillo fuera lo suficientemente grande como para saciar el agonioso apetito de la serpiente blanca, ésta lo devoraría sin pensárselo dos veces. Si, Sasuke Uchiha solo era otro más de sus sacrificios humanos para la supervivencia de su maestro, cuando su maestro poseyera el cuerpo de ese crío, todo volvería a ser como antes, Orochimaru-sama siendo uno de los ninjas actuales más temidos y él su fiel mano derecha que aprendería todo de éste viendo así como su vida en encauzaba y encontraba un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Pero aun así la envidia le podía en ocasiones al ver a Sasuke mejorar y él quedarse relegado a espía y ninja medico, no sabía el por qué de esa envidia que le carcomía las entrañas, pues él seguiría con vida mientras que Sasuke pronto sería un mero contenedor sin voluntad, le daba asco ver que ese niño era tan débil psicológicamente tan voluble emocionalmente y sin embargo tan valioso a los ojos de su maestro.

— ¿Ocurre algo Kabuto? — la voz arrastrada y seca del Sannin le sacó de sus cavilaciones mientras que los carmines ojos del Uchiha lo enfocaban con esa superioridad que él tanto detestaba.

—Nada, solo observo con dicha lo bien que evoluciona el entrenamiento de Sasuke-kun, si continua así podrá ser un digno rival para Itachi en breve.

Mentía, mentía como desde que era un crío había hecho y la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro de su maestro le hacía ver que era participe de su mentira al menos en parte, porque Orochimaru sabía que desgraciadamente Sasuke no llegaría a batirse con Itachi, en primer lugar porque su cuerpo prestado e infame contenedor vulgar empezaba a fallarle, y por otro lado porque no dejaría que Sasuke quedara inutilizado por el Uchiha mayor, pues si Itachi había podido con él, uno de los grandes Sannins no había forma en que ese chiquillo de los Uchihas venciera al perpetrador de la masacre Uchiha.

—Orochimaru, dejémonos de charla y sigamos entrenando no tengo tiempo que perder.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa irrespetuosidad y altanería, pero que importaba ya pensó Kabuto mientras salía de la instancia sonriendo, dentro de poco no tendría que volver a escuchar a ese niño. Ese niño que a diferencia de él, era reconocido, que a diferencia de él, tenía un nombre, un clan, un sitio al que pertenecer, ese niño que era alguien, y con dicha dentro de poco dejaría de serlo.

.

.

—Vuelvo en un minuto Orochimaru-sama.

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de abandonar la sala dejando a Orochimaru postrado en la cama en la que residía desde que su cuerpo prestado lo había empezado a rechazar completamente. Debería llevarle medicinas y acordar definitivamente un momento idóneo para poseer al Uchiha que bien sabía él, no se iba a dejar poseer por las buenas sin haber vencido a Itachi, sería un problema, más en el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba su maestro pero él lo ayudaría aunque tuviera que dar su vida. Orochimaru-sama le había dado una vida, un objetivo, una razón de existencia, y esa era el servirlo y ver como aquel al que admiraba alcanzaba el conocimiento absoluto de todos los jutsus existentes y burlaba a la muerte y eso haría hasta el fin de sus días pues no tenía otra cosa por la cual vivir.

Se acercaba a la habitación que recientemente había abandonado cuando vislumbró la figura del Uchiha salir de ahí y el miedo le empezó a dominar.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¿Quién crees que soy?

Un genjutsu o quizás no, no sabía qué demonios usó Sasuke pero lo único que le quedó claro tras eso era que Orochimaru-sama estaba muerto. No podía ser, no pensaba que Sasuke fuera a atacarle y que Orochimaru-sama cayera tan fácilmente… ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto? Era lo único que su mente se preguntaba antes de entrar en la sala y acercarse a la muda de serpiente blanca que era el cadáver de Orochimaru.

No podía ser, su maestro había caído, la única persona con la cual encontraba un sentido a la vida, la única persona que lo miraba y valoraba como persona útil e igual y no como a un mero espía al que usar engañar y manipular. No podía ser cierto, porque ahora ¿Qué sería de él?

Nada podía hacer en contra del Uchiha, si había vencido a Orochimaru es que era demasiado fuerte, más de lo que el propio Sannin pensaba y él no era nadie comparado con el Sannin por lo que no se creía capaz de derrotarlo, igualmente que iba a conseguir con ello, si ahora no sabía qué hacer.

Él no tenía un propósito más allá del de velar de Orochimaru y ser su mano derecha, la consecución de los objetivos de éste era la consecución de sus propios objetivos y la muerte de él implicaba la suya misma.

Simplemente se fue, se dio la vuelta y se fue al laboratorio que Orochimaru le había preparado con cualquier cosa y material imaginable y se quedó estático pensando en que podía hacer ahora mismo. Nada, la nada era lo único que le invadía sintiéndose perdido y desorientado en un mundo que lo miraba por encima del hombro. Empezó a observar todo lo que le rodeaba, botes, frascos y otros recipientes con formol y otras sustancias, experimentos pedidos por Orochimaru y otros empezados por él mismo que finalmente habían sido de ayuda al ya difunto Sannin. Todo lo que él tenía le pertenecía a Orochimaru, y él mismo no era distinto, había sido el secuaz, aprendiz y subordinado de ese hombre serpiente porque esa vida le producía un sentimiento de utilidad que el necesitaba, porque con esa vida se sentía bien siendo un genio, un intelectual que era necesario para alguien tan importante como un Sannin. Esa vida le permitía ver a los demás ninjas del mundo como una mera fuente de poder a ser usada por su maestro. Veía la importancia que esos ninjas tenían en el mundo y como eran reconocidos por todos mientras él era solo una sombra que deambulaba de forma imperceptible alrededor.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, quizás había estado equivocado, quizás ese sentimiento de infravaloración era la causa de todo, quizás sus sueños eran los mismos que Orochimaru, quizás solo quería poder o quizás no, quizás solo quería ser él, el que mirara por encima del hombro, quizás solo quería dejar de sentir envidia hacia los poderes de los demás hacia las vidas plenas y llenas de reconocimiento de los demás. Quizás solo quería ser Kabuto.

Y lo entendió, de la forma más ruin del mundo entendió que esa envidia que le había hecho odiar al menor de los Uchihas, a Kimimaro y a muchos otros iba a ser reconducida de una mejor forma, entendió que solo tenía que aprovecharse de los demás, que superarlos, y cuando él fuera el que estuviera en la cima, cuando él fuera el más temido y admirado, cuando su nombre fuera reconocido mundialmente y por fin tuviera una firme identidad, entonces él sería el que produciría envidia a aquellos ratoncillos asustados que desde el suelo lo mirarían con temor, él sería la serpiente que juega y dispone. Orochimaru-sama ya no sería más su referente, sería un mero puente por el cual pasar para alcanzar su magnificencia.

Levantó su mirada del suelo al cual había estado observando y sonrió, sonrió de una forma que hacía mucho había dejado de hacer, sonrió hasta que esa sonrisa se convirtió en una risa alocada, psicópata, insana, se rió de ver como había sido una mera presencia oculta en la gran presencia de Orochimaru-sama, pero eso había acabado, lo superaría a él y a todos, no dejaría que nadie más pisoteara su ser y sería capaz de superar todos sus conflictos y miedos, sus angustias y envidias. Volvió una vez más a la habitación donde Orochimaru o lo que quedaba de éste se encontraba y al examinar más de cerca al que fue su maestro se encontró con la sorpresa de que no estaba completamente muerto, descubrió que su voluntad seguía viva y se sorprendió una vez más de lo poderoso que podía ser su maestro, y entonces varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente de cuando había conocido a ese hombre que ya ni apariencia humana tenía, recuerdos en los que solo era un niño que pretendía ser solo eso un niño feliz, luego había sido un mártir que se sacrificó en vano por unas personas que ni siquiera se preocuparon por él y finalmente su camino se había unido al del Sannin admirándolo y sintiéndose más inferior que nunca frente a ese hombre. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora el disponía, ahora él era el que mandaba y sin dejar que la macabra sonrisa que había aflorado en su rostro muriera se dirigió una vez más a su maestro antes de implantar los restos del poderoso Sannin en su cuerpo y que los gritos de dolor inundaran la habitación.

—Lo siento Orochimaru-sama, ahora seré yo, el que consiga todo el poder de este mundo ninja.

Días después se dirigió a encontrarse con el Kyubi, dándose cuenta de que ese chico le había motivado a ser fuerte por uno mismo, y si bien el no pensaba hacerse fuerte por méritos propios ¿para qué pudiendo usar a otros para conseguir poder? Si iba a recompensarle de algún modo los ideales que en algún momento llegaron a sus oídos. Igualmente Akatsuki era un lastre, cuanto antes acabaran con ellos antes podría seguir su búsqueda de ninjas poderosos.

.

.

Sentía que perdía la conciencia y no podía permitírselo, pues solo uno de los muchos botes de sangre corría por su organismo. Sentía como el cuerpo le ardía y como sus músculos se tensaban tras cada transfusión sanguínea. Finalmente todo lo que había recopilado en sus años con Orochimaru daba sus frutos. ¿Por qué anhelar el poder del clan de Kimimaro si podía tener todo el poder que quisiera? Orochimaru solo podía poseer un cuerpo, pero él no necesitaba eso para llevarse el poder de todos los que quisiera, no, él solo necesitaba el ADN de esos pobres ilusos y la fuerza espiritual y física como para soportar que todos esos poderes se le traspasaran por medio de la transfusión sanguínea. Sus gritos seguían saliendo sin pausa y de forma desenfrenada de su garganta siendo estos la única melodía que en sus oídos se escuchaba desde hacía horas, ni siquiera sabía ya como sacaba la suficiente fuerza para gritar, pero el dolor de su garganta era algo infame en comparación con el dolor que todo su cuerpo sentía. Nada más acabar el primer recipiente de ADN, se levantó cayéndose en el proceso puesto que sus músculos apenas le respondían y fue hacia un recipiente con inyecciones de morfina para poder soportar el dolor y continuar. Porque ahora ya nada iba a parar a Yakushi Kabuto.

.

.

Superior, por fin superior. Así era como se sentía al notar en el tono de voz y el dilatado y único ojo que mostraba tras la máscara el tal Tobi, su miedo y sorpresa al ver el sexto ataúd que le había mostrado. Superior porque tenía en sus manos el futuro de la Gran cuarta guerra ninja, superior porque ahora era él quien dictaba las normas aunque ese Tobi aun fuera un estorbo en sus planes, superior porque finalmente había superado su aversión hacia Sasuke Uchiha y ahora lo anhelaba para igual que su maestro había pretendido, robarle su poder.

No solo tenía el poder de todos los experimentos llevados a cabo en los sujetos experimentales de Orochimaru, también tenía poder propio conseguido por él mismo y que otros soñarían, manejar el Edo Tensei de una forma mucho más eficaz que su creador el cual nunca lo había usado y su maestro el cual no lo había perfeccionado fue tarea sencilla, controlar el Senjutsu y adquirir el Modo Sennin quizás algo menos pero lo había logrado.

Y plantarse frente a "Tobi", líder en las sombras de Akatsuki y ahora supuesto Madara, con el propio Edo Tensei de Madara era algo sublime. En sus investigaciones había sabido que Madara no murió en el Valle del Fin, y tras mucho investigar había dado con la hipótesis de que aquel niño del clan Uchiha supuestamente muerto bajo una roca, había sobrevivido y usurpado el nombre de Madara Uchiha; y no se equivocó, Madara ahora si estaba muerto pero no había muerto en el Valle del Fin y ese Tobi no era más que Obito Uchiha. El hecho de haber sido ayudado por la misteriosa presencia que resultaba ser Zetsu era un grandioso secreto guardado que le había permitido rescatar ADN del "fantasma de los Uchiha" y ahora era él quien tenía bajo las cuerdas al líder de Akatsuki. Obito no se fiaba de él así como él mismo no se fiaba del Uchiha, era una alianza falsa pero necesaria. Él era quien disponía la guerra, quien mandaba, quien tenía como marioneta a Uchiha Madara en sus filas, definitivamente él era ahora el más poderoso.

Solo le restaba Sasuke Uchiha, conseguir el poder de ese chico era lo que le faltaba para superar definitivamente a todos, habilidades de muchos shinobis, ejercito de Edo Tenseis, Modo Sennin…todo era lo que al fin tenía. Todo para ser de una vez y por todas reconocido, todo para ser alguien y dejar de estar en la sombra, todo para ser el líder, el dominante, para ser el jefe de orquesta. Todo para dejar de ser un don nadie usado como siervo, ya no tendría que preocuparse por anhelar lo que otros tenían, ya no tendría que preocuparse de sentirse envidioso, ya no tenía que quedarse en la sombra de los más fuertes porque él era ahora el más poderoso, al cual muchos solo habían visto como un cerebrito, ahora el mandaba.

Kabuto. Su apellido no le importaba realmente, ahora por fin su nombre era algo en el mundo ninja, ahora por fin había dejado de ser un mero subordinado para ser el líder. Ahora había encontrado su razón de ser, ya no anhelaba la vida que no pudo tener, porque ahora ya era alguien, ya no necesitaba una banda ninja o una familia, ahora era reconocido y temido por todos. Solo tenía que preocuparse de sonreír, sonreír como no había dejado de hacer desde la muerte de su maestro porque ahora él estaba tranquilo, ahora no tenía que seguir a nadie y ser inferior. Sonreía al ver a los hermanos Uchihas entrar en su escondite y retarlo, sonreía sabiéndose superior y vencedor.

Había llegado a lo más alto y ahora él era quien producía envidia, ya no era humano, y no le importaba. Porque había evolucionado ya no era una mera serpiente era un dragón y desde la cima dominaría y se alzaría ante todos.

* * *

_Al principio no sabía que personaje elegir pero entonces Kabuto llegó a mi mente y tuve claro que lo haría sobre él. Sinceramente es un personaje genial del cual no se sabía nada hasta muy avanzada la historia, siempre me intrigó el por qué detrás de sus actos y cuando vi su historia ciertamente me sorprendió pues no me lo esperaba para nada, es de las pocas cosas que no tenía spoileada. _

_Esta claro que lo que le movía era su complejo de identidad pero realmente creo que fue la envidia hacia el poder y la identidad de los demás la que lo llevó a acabar siendo como es incluso dejando de ser humano, pues que podía haber encontrado su identidad de otro modo._

_En fin, espero que os guste y mucha suerte a todos los participantes del reto :)_


End file.
